Vacation in Paris
by TaiXSora
Summary: The whole group is going on vacation to Paris! It's just an ordinary vacation trip, right? WRONG! Jealousy, verbal and physical fighting is along the way! So many love triangles I must say. And DO NOT forget about the good stuff, a huge place to stay! R
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please bear with me. This story may have some parts that are misunderstanding; after all, I am not a professional writer, but please enjoy this story, and do not hesitate to write reviews. ENJOY!**

**----------**

**Characters and Ages::**

Joe, Janine - **17**

Tai, Matt, Sora - **16**

Mimi, Izzy, Katie - **15**

Ken, Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari - **14**

Cody, Cortnie - **13**

**Summary::**

The whole group is going to go on vacation to Paris! It is just an ordinary vacation trip, right? WRONG! Jealousy, verbal and physical fighting is along the way! So many love triangles I must say. And DO NOT forget the good stuff, a huge place to stay!

**Couples::**

Joe and Janine

Tai and Sora (obviously!)

Matt and Mimi (of course!)

Izzy and Katie

Ken and Yolei (why not?)

TK and Kari (they are just too cute!)

Cody and Cortnie

Davis and SOMEONE

**Love Triangles::**

Sora** - **Tai** - **Samantha

Matt** - **Mimi** - **Michael

TK**- **Kari **- **Davis

Yolei**- **Ken **- **Tiffany

**Information You Need To Know::**

**Samantha** - She is Tai's ex-girlfriend.

**Michael** - He is Mimi's friend. FRIEND.

**Tiffany** - She is the girl who likes Ken.

**Katie**- She is Izzy's girlfriend.

**Cortnie** - She is a French girl who Cody meets later on.

**Okay, now that you know all you need to know, please read now! Have fun! ENJOY!**

**----------**

** oOo **

**Vacation in Paris**

**Prologue**

Tai and Sora were going out. This was the first relationship in the group. Along the way, Izzy had met Katie. As soon as they saw each other, it was love at first sight. Soon after Izzy and Katie were going out, Mimi had introduced Joe to Janine. Mimi felt sad that she denied Joe's offer to be his girlfriend, so when her cousin came, she thought that she would mend Joe's broken heart with a new girl.

TK was inspired to ask Kari out, but as always, Davis would get in the way. So many times TK had tried asking Kari out, so many times. Yolei and Ken thought they would try going out after they saw how happy the other couples were, and then they became happy after their one month anniversary. Cody was still trying to find the perfect girl, but had no such luck whatsoever. That left Matt and Mimi. All their friends "hinted" that they should go out, they even tried pushing one of them on top of the other. Matt and Mimi secretly liked each other, but they had no courage to ask each other out.

Mimi didn't want to ask him out because she was a girl. Sora said it would look weird for Matt if she was the one asking him out. A girl asking a boy out? Mimi didn't know what was so bad about it, but she obeyed Sora's words. So now, she's waiting for Matt to ask her out.

The whole group was at the park waiting for Joe and Janine to come with a surprise. Sora sat on Tai's lap on the swing, Izzy and Katie sat on the slide together, Ken and Yolei sat on the teeter-totter, TK, Kari, and Davis sat on the sand with Kari in the middle, Cody sat in the other swing next to Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi stood behind Cody. "Where are those two love birds?" asked Tai.

"They're probably running late." said Sora. Tai shrugged. Then, they spotted two figures walking together with little pieces of paper in their hands.

"There they are." said Tai.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late." said Joe as they came up to them.

"So what's the big surprise? I couldn't sleep at all last night." said Yolei.

"Alright, me and Joe are really close friends with a French woman in Paris." Janine started. "Since she came to visit us yesterday's yesterday, she said she had a surprise for us two." They still listened. "Anyway, skipping to the end, she said she had fourteen tickets to Paris for two families she had met. Instead of giving the tickets to the two families, she decided to give it to us."

The group was delighted. "The funny part is, she said she would lie to the families that she lost their tickets just for us. Do you believe how lucky we are?" asked Joe.

"Oh my gosh! Paris?" asked Mimi. Joe and Janine nodded. "You two are the best!" Mimi ran up to the hug them both.

The group was so excited they started to dance around. "Please stop dancing before we start to say we don't know you." said Joe and Janine. The group stopped.

----------

Later that day, they went to get ice cream as a treat to Joe and Janine. "I still can't believe this!" said Sora excitedly.

"I know what you mean! I've always dreamed of going to Paris, but now, I can stop dreaming and actually go to Paris!" said Yolei excitedly.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Ken.

"This Saturday. We're staying for a whole month or less." said Janine.

"A whole month?!" shrieked Mimi. "Oh my gosh! How exciting! We could go shopping and everything!"

"A whole month or less?" asked Matt. Joe nodded his head. _This should be interesting_. thought Matt.

"Sora, I promise you the best vacation in Paris. I'll take you wherever you want to go." said Tai. Sora looked at him and smile. "I'll even give up eating if that's what you want."

"That's so sweet, Tai!" said Sora. "But we all know you will never stop eating." The group laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But for you I will." said Tai. Sora blushed. "You look so cute when you're blushing!" Sora blushed even more.

"Not in front of the whole group, Tai!" whispered Sora.

"It's OK." said Tai. Sora rolled her eyes. Tai smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Look how cute you two are!" said Kari. Tai and Sora blushed.

"Maybe you two can get your own room together!" joked Yolei. The group laughed.

"But we only have three days to pack. How am I going to pack in three days?" asked Mimi changing the subject. The group laughed. "I'm not joking."

----------

**So? What did you think of the first chapter? Sorry it's kind of short, but please don't just read without giving reviews. Please review if you want more! Thank you!**


	2. Shopping, Thinking, Dinner Date

-**Here I go continuing! Thank you, ****Bloody-Glass-Rose,****BandGeek99****, and ****Bldf**** for being the first ones to review on this story! I appreciate it! Thank you!**

**----------**

**Characters and Ages::**

Joe, Janine - **17**

Tai, Matt, Sora - **16**

Mimi, Izzy, Katie - **15**

Ken, Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari - **14**

Cody, Cortnie - **13**

**Summary::**

The whole group is going to go on vacation to Paris! It is just an ordinary vacation trip, right? WRONG! Jealousy, verbal and physical fighting is along the way! So many love triangles I must say. And DO NOT forget the good stuff, a huge place to stay!

**Couples::**

Joe and Janine

Tai and Sora (obviously!)

Matt and Mimi (of course!)

Izzy and Katie

Ken and Yolei (why not?)

TK and Kari (they are just too cute!)

Cody and Cortnie

Davis and SOMEONE

**Love Triangles::**

Sora** - **Tai** - **Samantha

Matt** - **Mimi** - **Michael

TK**- **Kari **- **Davis

Yolei**- **Ken **- **Tiffany

**Information You Need To Know::**

**Samantha** - She is Tai's ex-girlfriend.

**Michael** - He is Mimi's friend. FRIEND.

**Tiffany** - She is the girl who likes Ken.

**Katie**- She is Izzy's girlfriend.

**Cortnie** - She is a French girl who Cody meets later on.

**Okay, now that you know all you need to know, (again) please read now! Have fun! ENJOY!**

**----------**

** oOo **

**Vacation in Paris**

**Shopping, Thinking, Dinner Date**

The next morning, Mimi dragged the girls to the mall to go shopping. "Mimi, _why _do we need to go shopping? I already have what I need for the trip." said Kari. They were in Janine's car heading to the mall.

"Don't be silly. We can always use the extra stuff." said Mimi. The girls just kept on complaining. "You're going to thank me for this." After a while, Janine parked in the parking lot.

"Are we all getting something?" asked Sora.

"Of course!" said Mimi.

"Can we eat first? I skipped breakfast to go to the mall." said Yolei.

"Fine," said Mimi. The girls went to a café and sat in one of the tables.

"Mimi, why are we going shopping?" asked Kari again.

"Alright. You know how there's always dancing in Paris?" asked Mimi. The girls looked confused. "You know? Ballroom dancing, dirty dancing, just regular dancing?" continued Mimi. "Anyway, we should go shopping for more clothes and dresses. If the guys are going to take us dancing, we at least need to have the proper clothing."

"Continue." said Katie.

"And of course there are beaches in Paris, right?" asked Mimi. The girls nodded their heads. "We need all the cute bathing suits! Bikinis and whatnot."

"Okay, go on." said Kari.

"We need accessories of course! We need _full _outfits in Paris. We want to look good in Paris, right? So we could beat the bitches who want to steal our men, right?" asked Mimi. The girls giggled and nodded their heads again.

"Is there any more you need to mention?" asked Yolei. Mimi nodded her head.

"We could always pack a little more shoes. Girls' feet look good in high heels. So, we definitely need shoes!" said Mimi.

"Anything else we need to buy?" asked Sora.

"Perfume. Tons and tons of perfume!" said Mimi. "We always need to smell good." The girls agreed.

"Anything else, oh wise great Mimi who knows everything about everything?" asked Janine. The girls giggled.

"Hmm. . .nothing else really. Unless you want to buy something else, too." said Mimi.

"Alright then! We should get going before the morning ends." said Yolei.

"We have all the time we need, it's only ten in the morning." said Mimi.

----------

While the girls were shopping, the boys were in the park relaxing before the trip in two days. Tai, Ken, and Davis were practicing kicking soccer balls in the net. After a while, they decided to take a break and sit with the other guys.

"So, Joe, where are we staying?" asked Izzy.

"Hmm?" asked Joe.

"In Paris, where are we staying?" asked Izzy.

"Oh! We're staying in the Hotel de Crillon," said Joe in his French accent.

"I'll look that hotel up in my laptop." said Izzy. Izzy took out his laptop and started getting information about Hotel de Crillon. "Hmm. . .five star hotel . . ."

Matt stood under the tree where no one was around, and looked at the sky. He stood quiet and firm, thinking. "Thinking about Mimi?" asked Tai joining him. Matt didn't answer. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"I don't know how to tell her. I'm not a guy who can express his feelings well," said Matt.

"In fighting you can." said Tai.

"I'm serious, Tai." said Matt. "This is my chance to tell Mimi how I feel about her. And we're going to Paris, so that will make it even more better."

"You should tell her on a romantic dinner date." said Tai.

"How am I going to ask her?" asked Matt. "She might not even like me back. There are guys here in Japan who want her, and maybe even more guys in Paris!"

"Come on, Matt. This isn't the Matt we all know." said TK coming behind them.

"TK! Were you listening?" asked Matt.

"Yep. Every word you said." said TK.

"Great. Soon everyone will know. Why not just scream out to the world?" asked Matt sarcastically. "I can't believe this. I'm taking advice from my _younger _brother and from a Tai."

"Hey!" said Tai. "Look, I already have a girlfriend. So it'll be easier to have advice from a guy who's experienced with the whole 'telling her how I feel' thing."

"And from a guy who's been trying to ask a girl out but somebody gets in the way." said TK referring to Davis.

"He'll find a girl in Paris. Soon enough, he'll forget about Kari." said Tai.

"Hopefully. I mean it's Davis we're talking about." said TK.

"So what am I going to do?" asked Matt.

"Before you tell her that you like her, take her out on a date. We're staying in Paris for a month, so take your time." said TK. "But when you tell her you like her, you have to be in a romantic spot. Mimi likes expensive dinners, romantic places, beautiful views, oh! And music has to be playing while your eating dinner."

"How do you know all this about Mimi? Do you like her, too?" asked Matt.

"No. She's my sister, well sort of, and---"

"And because Kari tells you all kinds of things about her." said Tai.

"How did you know?" asked TK.

"Because you helped me with Sora." said Tai. **(Incase you don't know, I'm saying that TK asks Kari information about the other girls to help out the guys.)**

"Expensive stuff? Good thing I'm rich and famous." said Matt.

"Don't need to brag about yourself." said Tai.

"Sorry." said Matt.

"So you know what to do?" asked Tai. Matt nodded his head.

"Oh! Mimi loves flowers, so get her flowers once in a while." said TK.

"What kind of flowers?" asked Matt.

"Any kind. As long as they're real, beautiful flowers." said TK.

"Real and beautiful. Got it." said Matt.

"TK, do you know, by any chance, what kind of flowers Sora likes?" asked Tai.

"Kari told me she likes red flowers." said TK. "Why?"

"Because I'm going on a date with her tonight." said Tai.

----------

As the girls were shopping, Sora dragged Mimi to a different store. "What's going on?" asked Mimi to Sora.

"I have a date with Tai tonight, can you help me pick out an outfit?" asked Sora.

"You've come to the right girl!" said Mimi.

"Thank you," said Sora. Mimi nodded her head as they started looking for outfits.

"You would want to wear something that says, 'You know you want me', or something that says 'Sexy' all over it. It depends. What kind of date are you having?" asked Mimi.

"A dinner date in an expensive restaurant." said Sora.

"Ooh! Hmm. . .then you need a dress that has 'sexy' all over it!" said Mimi. Mimi was picking out different kinds of dresses for Sora to wear.

"I want something red." said Sora.

"Ooh! Nice color choice." said Mimi. Mimi saw the perfect dress for Sora. It was a strapless red dress that went over the knees and a bow in the back. "How about this one?" Sora took it from Mimi and tried it on.

"I love it!" said Sora coming out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god! Sora, Tai won't take his eyes off of you once he sees you in that dress!" said Mimi.

"He won't want to take his hands off of you!" said Kari as they girls came. Sora blushed.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah!" said the girls. Sora smiled.

----------

That night, Tai waited for Sora as the restaurant. The waiter came to take the orders. "Sorry, I'm not ready to order yet." said Tai. The waiter nodded his head and started to walk to another table. "Oh! Wait!" said Tai calling the waiter. The waiter walked back to Tai. "I'm going to give my girlfriend this ring." said Tai showing it to her. The waiter looked confused. _Why is this mop head telling me this? _thought the waiter. "So, can you put it in the desert?"

"What kind of desert?" asked the waiter.

"Um. . ." thought Tai. "Well, I was kind of hoping you would put the ring in this red box in one of the those things you put lobsters in?"

"What?" asked the waiter confused.

"Okay, never mind about the lobster thing. Put this red box on a plate when you serve desert. The desert will be the ring. You get it?" asked Tai.

"Oh. Okay." said the waiter. Tai smiled and gave the waiter the red box. "A promise ring?"

"Yep," said Tai. When the waiter left, Sora came in. Tai spotted Sora and his mouth dropped. She looked so beautiful in that dress.

"Hi, Tai." said Sora sitting down. Tai was speechless. He just stared at her. Sora giggled. "Tai?" Tai still didn't answer. "Tai?"

"Huh? Oh. . .uh. . .hi." said Tai blushing. Sora smiled. "You look great."

"Not so bad yourself, Tai." said Sora.

"So, um, you want to order now?" asked Tai not taking his eyes off her.

"Sure." said Sora. They talked, giggled, laughed, smiled, blushed, stared at each other, and fed each other their food until the desert came.

"Desert ma'am." said the waiter. Sora looked at the plate, and it had a red box on it. Sora looked at Tai and he motioned her to open it.

Sora opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god. Tai, is this for me?" asked Sora.

"Yep." said Tai.

"This is beautiful!" said Sora giving Tai a kiss.

"A promise ring just for you. I promise to always be there for you and to care for you. I promise to do anything you say." said Tai. "Except cut my hair." Sora giggled.

"You. Just promise me you'll always be with me." said Sora.

"Promise granted." said Tai. Sora giggled.

----------

That night, the two stood in front of Sora's doorstep. "Thanks for the dinner, Tai." said Sora.

"No problem." said Tai. Then, Tai gave her a kiss. Sora responded with a bigger kiss. They parted and smiled at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora."

"Okay. Bye." said Sora.

"Bye," said Tai giving her another kiss. Tai watched Sora get in her house before he left. Tai smiled and drove back home.

----------

**YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Now review if you want more! Just one more day to write, then it's a trip to Paris! YAY! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**R E V I E W! R E V I E W!**


	3. Coffee, Lunch, Pack

**Characters and Ages::**

Joe, Janine - **17**

Tai, Matt, Sora - **16**

Mimi, Izzy, Katie - **15**

Ken, Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari - **14**

Cody, Cortnie - **13**

**Summary::**

The whole group is going to go on vacation to Paris! It is just an ordinary vacation trip, right? WRONG! Jealousy, verbal and physical fighting is along the way! So many love triangles I must say. And DO NOT forget the good stuff, a huge place to stay!

**Couples::**

Joe and Janine

Tai and Sora (obviously!)

Matt and Mimi (of course!)

Izzy and Katie

Ken and Yolei (why not?)

TK and Kari (they are just too cute!)

Cody and Cortnie

Davis and SOMEONE

**Love Triangles::**

Sora** - **Tai** - **Samantha

Matt** - **Mimi** - **Michael

TK**- **Kari **- **Davis

Yolei**- **Ken **- **Tiffany

**Information You Need To Know::**

**Samantha** - She is Tai's ex-girlfriend.

**Michael** - He is Mimi's friend. FRIEND.

**Tiffany** - She is the girl who likes Ken.

**Katie**- She is Izzy's girlfriend.

**Cortnie** - She is a French girl who Cody meets later on.

**Okay, now that you know all you need to know, (again, again) please read now! Have fun! ENJOY!**

**----------**

** oOo **

**Vacation in Paris**

**Coffee, Lunch, Pack**

The next morning, the last morning in Japan for a month, Sora woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her date with Tai last night was wonderful. Sora sat down and admired her ring that Tai gave her. She knew she was right when she picked Tai for her boyfriend.

"Today is that last day in Japan," said Sora happily. She smiled and changed. She and the girls were going to lunch at around twelve, and the boys were doing something else.

**----------**

Mimi roamed in her closet for something to wear. She was looking for the denim miniskirt Sora had lent her. She was going to wear it today to lunch, but sadly, she couldn't find it. "Where is it?" whispered Mimi to herself.

Mimi checked her other closet, and found the skirt. She quickly grabbed it and put it on. Mimi finished what she needed to do at her house and walked to a nearby café to get a drink of coffee. There, she saw Matt buying coffee, too. Mimi smiled, "Hi, Matt." Matt turned around to see who called his name. He smiled when he saw Mimi.

"Hey, Mimi." said Matt. Mimi went up to the line with Matt and he bought her what she wanted. When they got their coffee, they sat at a table.

"You didn't have to buy me this, I could've bought it myself." said Mimi.

"Nah, my money was in my hand already," said Matt.

"Thanks though." said Mimi. Matt nodded.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" asked Matt. Mimi shook her head after she got a sip from her coffee.

"No. I decided to stop here before I went to lunch with Sora and the girls," said Mimi. "You?"

"No. I had the same reason as you, except I'm going to meet Tai and guys," said Matt.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Mimi.

"Joe is telling us our hotel rooms and who's staying in which room and stuff like that." said Matt.

"Well, if he's going to tell you that, shouldn't he tell _all _of us?" asked Mimi.

"Janine is telling you girls at lunch, so don't worry about it." said Matt. Mimi nodded her head.

"OK." said Mimi. Mimi took a sip of her coffee when she realized the time. "Matt, what time is it?"

"Eleven forty-two, why?" asked Matt. Mimi gasped.

"Sorry! I have to go now. If I'm late to lunch, they're going to kill me! Bye, Matt." said Mimi as she gave him a hug.

"Bye, Meems." said Matt. With that, Mimi left out the door to lunch with the girls. Mimi drove to the restaurant they were supposed to meet. Mimi parked her car and rushed inside. Mimi looked for a table of five girls.

"Mimi, we're over here." called a girl. Mimi turned around and saw Yolei waving her hand in the air. Mimi walked over to their table.

"Hey, Mimi." said Yolei.

"Hi." replied Mimi.

"You're late, though," said Janine.

"Sorry. I went to the café before I went here, and then I saw Matt there and---"

"Oooh! You saw _Matt_." said Sora in a teasing voice.

"Shut up. We just talked, and he bought me coffee," said Mimi.

"Oooh! He bought you coffee!" said Sora in a teasing voice. The girls started to giggled and Mimi started to blush.

"I'm not going to say anything anymore." said Mimi as she thought of a way to get back at Sora. Mimi smiled wickedly at Sora.

"What?" asked Sora.

"How was your _dinner date _with Tai?" asked Mimi. The girls gasped.

"Yeah!" said the girls. Sora started to blush.

"Guess what happened!" said Sora.

"Hmm. . .oh, this is so hard," said Mimi sarcastically. "Let's see, when you walked inside the restaurant, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, he gave you a promise ring, and then you went home and he gave you a kiss?" Sora was wide eyed.

"It's like you were there!" said Sora. Mimi giggled. "How did you know?"

"Mm. . .the 'I couldn't take my eyes off of you' and the kiss was obvious, and the ring on your hand gave it all away." said Mimi.

"Well, Mimi is famous for guessing," said Janine. Mimi smiled. "Okay, we're for lunch because I want to talk to you about, you know, the hotel rooms and stuff."

"OK." said Kari. "Tell us." Janine took out a piece of paper from her purse and laid it out on the table for all the girls to see.

"This is a list on who's going to be sharing a room, not sharing a room, and which room you're going to be in." said Janine. Sora blushed when she read.

"Oooh! Look who's sharing a room!" said Mimi. Sora blushed. "Sora and Tai! Janine, you're brilliant!"

"I know. Everyone knows how _in love _they are!" giggled Janine.

"Shut up." said Sora blushing.

"Look who's red!" said Kari. Sora just kept on blushing.

"Yeah? W-well, Janine and Joe are sharing a room! And Katie and Izzy!" said Sora. They just stared at her. Sora sighed. Sora just kept reading the list and smiled wickedly.

"Sora, what's on your mind?" asked Mimi nervously.

"Look who else is sharing a room? And they're not even a couple!" said Sora. The girls looked at the list and smiled at Mimi.

"W-why are you all looking at m-me?" asked Mimi nervously.

"Matt and Mimi are sharing a room!" said Katie excitedly. "Aw!" Mimi blushed.

"Janine, why am I sharing a room with Matt? We're not even boyfriend/girlfriend," said Mimi.

"Yeah, but you two make such a cute couple! Ask anyone!" said Janine.

"Let's just read the list," said Mimi changing the subject.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Here's What Janine's List Looks Like)**_

**Room 108 - **Joe and Janine

**Room 109 - **Tai and Sora

**Room 110 - **Kari

**Room 111 - **Matt and Mimi

**Room 112 - **TK

**Room 113 - **Izzy and Katie

**Room 114 - **Cody

**Room 115 - **Ken and Yolei

**Room 116 - **Davis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since Tai is really overprotective of Kari, and that Davis would kill TK if they shared a room, and that Tai and Matt would get worried if Kari and TK shared a room, Joe and me decided to let Kari, TK, and Davis have separate rooms," said Janine.

"Very smart, Janine." said Mimi. "You think Cody would be okay staying in his own room in a hotel? I mean, he's only thirteen."

"Mimi's right." said Sora.

"Mm. . .you think Cody could stay with you, Mimi?" asked Janine.

"I would be more than happy!" said Mimi.

"Great!" said Janine as she rewrote Cody's name. "So, I guess Davis will be taking Cody's room. I'm going to call Joe." Janine took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Joe's number.

----------

"Look who's sharing a room with Princess Pink," whispered Tai to Matt. Matt blushed.

"And so---" started Joe until his cell phone rang. "Hey, Janine, what's up?" Joe answered. "Mm-hmmm . . .ok, sure . . .yeah, ok. That would be fine. Okay, bye." said Joe.

"Was that Janine?" asked Izzy. Joe nodded.

"Cody, you're sharing a room with Matt and Mimi. Is that ok with you guys?" asked Joe referring to Matt and Cody.

"Yeah, sure." said Cody.

"It's fine with me. Is it ok with Mimi?" asked Matt.

"Caring for Mimi?" whispered Tai. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." said Joe.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll be sharing a room with Matt and Mimi," said Cody. "Oh, and, Matt, please don't start doing rated R _stuff_with Mimi, ok?" Matt blushed as all the other boys started laughing.

"You're brilliant, Cody." said TK. "Why didn't we have you as our brother also?" Cody just smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha." said Matt sarcastically.

----------

That night, when the group went to their houses, they all packed for tomorrow's trip. They were all excited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Hope you liked it, although some parts were somewhat boring. And I'm sorry for making Kari, TK, and Davis have separate rooms! So sorry! Well, if you review, the later chapters will become even better! Review because the next chapter will in PARIS! YAY! Sooooo, REVIEW!**


End file.
